There is known a vehicle abnormality reporting device in which a vibrating device (vibrating portion) is embedded in a driver's seat of a vehicle to report abnormality to a driver. As this type of device has been proposed in which, when it is detected that a driver falls into a drive dozing state, a vibrating device is actuated to generate vibration and this vibration shakes up the driver (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-5-330360